Vincent Vu
Batshit |power =Morphing into Abaddon |bars =6+ |affiliation =The Okeanos |age =16 |parents =Mr. Vu Janet Vu |siblings =Unnamed younger sisters |romance = |fate =Deceased |books =''Monster'' }} Vincent Vu is an antagonist in the Monster Trilogy. He is the most powerful morpher, as he turns into Abaddon. He has been confirmed to be completely mad. Description Vincent is a third generation Vietnamese-American sixteen-year-old. He secretly has schizophrenia, and believes he is Abaddon reincarnated. Vincent has brown skin and dark hair. He is short and so thin he can "barely be seen sideways". He has a sweet, musical voice, and "glittering" eyes. Power and abilities After consuming roughly five ounces of the Mother Rock meteor, tainted with the DNA of Leptasterias aequalis (a type of starfish) and the starfish-associated densovirus, Vincent is the most powerful morpher. He is able to overpower and defeat Napalm, and later he fought Knightmare, Armo, Dekka, Cruz and Shade all at once, defeating them with no effort. When morphed, he is a hive mind, possibly because of his schizophrenia. The upper half of Vu's body is normal, but below the waist he is a giant red starfish. From arm-tip to arm-tip he stretches one hundred and eighty feet. Due to Vincent's starfish-like morph, he is capable of regenerating at high speed, even to the point of regrowing limbs in seconds, making virtually all damage superficial. Each limb severed by the densovirus gains a (limited) mind of its own, which Vincent can control, and can "absorb" a human, turning them into a slave. Vincent has a large "belt" of tentacles, which are said to be similar to Drake's whip arm but thinner and twice as long. They have barbed tips covered in a strong corrosive poison. He can also control his "absorbed" minions (known as "meat puppets") whilst demorphed. Appearances ;Before the ASOs Vincent was born in San Jose, California. His mother, Janet Vu, was the chief engineer on the Okeanos, and his father was a diplomat. Vincent was raised in a pleasant home with his two little sisters. After puberty, Vincent had troubles that doctors diagnosed as bipolar disorder, though this was an incomplete diagnosis, as Vu had not told them about the voices in his head, which would be diagnosed as schizophrenia. The voices told him he was Abaddon, a fallen angel serving the devil. ;Monster A camera traced back to Vincent is found in the girls' locker room of his school, and he is expelled. As no one else can look after him, his mother takes him with her on the Okeanos Explorer, a boat sent to retrieve ASO-5, the Mother Rock. The voices in Vincent's head tell him the large box on board contains mermaids, and so he uses his camera to record the keycode being entered. He then enters, steals some of the rock and swallows five ounces raw. Soon, he morphs. He begins killing everyone on board, including his mother, which he feels bad about. Some of them are squashed and die instantly, some are slowly picked apart and take hours to die, and some are absorbed by tendrils, making them mindless "meat puppets" under his control. Vincent uses these to pretend everything is normal until he emerges after docking, where Napalm attacks him and is nearly killed. Dekka, Armo, Shade and Knightmare all try to stop him, and all fail. Vincent goes on a rampage until he gets tired and bored of the Dark Watchers, and so he demorphs. He goes home, where his father asks him where his mother is. Vincent then uses his meat puppets to clear a path away from his house. He then enters another house, murders the occupants, and watches the battle on TV. ;Villain In Villain, Vincent is manipulated by the Dark Watchers into going to join the battle taking place in Las Vegas. Before managing to join the fight, he is shot down by the army, resulting in his death. Notes *Vincent knows who Knightmare was before the two meet, despite having no access to the news before leaving the ship. When first meeting the other morphers, he does not know who any of them are. **It is possible that he heard Dekka commenting on Knightmare's arrival. *He was #1 on the FBI's Ten Most Wanted, although General DiMarco regarded him as the second most dangerous morpher. She bumped him down a place when Dekka took the top spot. Category:Antagonist Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Mutants Category:Monster Trilogy characters Category:Deceased Category:Monster Category:Villain